Juicers are used as a tool for juicing the vegetable and/or fruit. Currently, juicers are divided into two categories: hand-actuated juicers and power-driven juicers. Each of these two types of juicers juice the vegetable and/or fruit by one of the two following methods. In the first method, vegetables and/or fruits are pressed on the juicer by hand, thus the juice flows down and passes through a filter to separate the pomace from the juice. This method is disadvantageous because it is only suited for vegetables or fruits whose juice can be extracted by crushing the ascoma thereof. In the second method, the juicer requires placing the sarcocarp without the pericarp into the churning blades of the juicer to juice the fruits. This method is also disadvantageous because it requires an additional process to separate the pomace from the juice. Accordingly, a single juicer cannot be used to juice different vegetables and/or fruits.
To solve the above disadvantages, hand-actuated multi-purpose juicers have been developed for juicing different vegetables and/or fruits. A typical multi-purpose juicer includes a base assembly, a drive assembly having a hand grip, a frame assembly, and a function/juicing assembly. The juice vegetables and/or fruits, the hand grip of the drive assembly is churned back and forth to drive a threaded rod of the frame and juicing assemblies to rotate, such that the pressed vegetables and/or fruits are juiced by the blades of the juicing assembly. However, these multi-purpose juicers are complex, and have many different parts that can break; therefore, they are not very reliable. Furthermore, because of their complexity, it is difficult to replace the damaged parts or determine the cause of error.